Broad objectives: Clarification of the chemical and bioorganic aspects of insect hormones (brain hormone, molting hormone, juvenile hormone) insect pheromones, and crustacean hormones corresponding to the insect JH has a direct bearing on the effective control of these animals, as well as being of academic significance. Most of the isolations described in this proposal as a continuation of current on- going studies or as new research topics are non-trivial, and have been investigated by biologists for many years. We realize the difficulties but plan to carry it out in full collaboration with respective experts, and make full usage of new chromatographic methods. Needless to say, spectroscopic methods will be used maximally for structural studies since most compounds isolated will be available in extremely minute quantities. The proposal also includes further purifications of insect JH and MH antisera, and usage of these for physiological and chemical studies of insect hormones.